


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°7 : Manoir Malfoy

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Draco aime l'ambiance qui règne au manoir Malfoy durant les fêtes de fin d'année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°7 : Manoir Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Prêts à ouvrir une nouvelle case du calendrier ?

**Lundi 7 décembre 2015**

 

À Noël, le manoir Malfoy se parait de ses plus jolies décorations. Un immense sapin se dressait au centre du grand salon, tout près de la cheminée où ronronnait un bon feu. Ce sapin était recouvert de beaucoup de décorations, sans pour autant en faire de trop. Une gigantesque étoile argentée était accrochée à son sommet, et reflétait les flammes de la cheminée.

Pour le repas de Noël en lui-même, les elfes de maison se surpassaient toujours. D'énormes chapons se dressaient sur les tables, accompagnés de gros plats de pommes de terre et de légumes. Il y avait également une dizaine de bouteilles de vins différents, rouges, rosés et blancs.

Beaucoup d'autres familles de sangs-pur étaient invitées à partager cet énorme repas avec les Malfoy. Draco adorait cette atmosphère festive, qui tombait chaque année à la même époque dans le manoir.


End file.
